onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Trolls
Rock Trolls are a humanoid creature species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They are native to Arendelle, and first appear in the first episode of the fourth season. Rock Trolls are based on the species of the same name from the Disney film, Frozen. Biology and Culture Rock trolls are humanoid, small creatures with stone skin, black eyes and large ears and noses. They do not have hair, but have green grass instead of scalp hair and eyebrows. When they sleep, they curl into a moss rock. According to Oaken, they are "quite nice" creatures. Some Rock Trolls are able to use a special type of magic in relation to memories. History Known Rock Trolls *Grand Pabbie Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *When Belle is looking up information on how to retrieve lost memories, she is reading a page about rock trolls. It says:File:406ForgetThisNonsense.png Trolls are creatures who are said to be formidable telepaths and are said to ably employ subtle acts of persuasion to bend others to their will. Some earlier scolars even went so far as to say that they have the ability to restore memories that have been lost. The Talismanic Adornments of the Rock Troll ᛏᚱᚩᛚᛚ ᚾᛖᚳᚳᛚᚪᚳᛖ* Trolls can cast powerful enchantments – in particular spells used to wrest someone's heart or mind. They do this by the emanation of a magical frequency generated through the crystals they wear about their body. The power of this working is increased by their entire number acting in unison. The crystals made of andradite and peridot are worn by the trolls also as protection and defense from the evil around them including the machinations of men. *''Anglo-Saxon runes, which transliterate as "troll necclace |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *According to an unseen prison book prop page from "Leaving Storybrooke", auctioned off on eBay in May 2019, (Photograph) the unhappy ending Wish Rumplestiltskin had planned for Alice involved an encounter with a group of rock trolls on a frozen tundra: It was cold, Alice thought to herself. Really cold. Alice hadn't seen her breath like that since last winter in Hyperion Heights. She watched as the breath floated off into the starry night. A moment ago she had thought she saw the light of a city in the distance, but as her eyes adjusted she came to realize it was simply the moon reflected off the frozen tundra that stretched away to forever. Alice wasn't just cold, she was alone. Alice slumped on a rock, hugging herself, trying to keep warm. She wondered if she would survive the night. And more than that, she wondered if she would ever see her father, or Robin, again. She had spent so much of her life alone, now it looked like that's how she would end her life. Only just then, the rock beneath her bum began to quake. Startled, Alice sprung to her feet, but the rock rolled toward her as if in pursuit! She turned to fee, but another rock from nearby her side rolled her way. And another from behind her. And a dozen more, from all directions. They circled, herding Alice through an obvi- ous attack pattern! Alice readied herself. For what, she did not know when -- The rocks unfurled themselves, as rocks almost never do. Arms and legs formed on each as one after the other they revealed themselves to be little stone men. None were taller than Alice's knee, but together they made an intimating force. Alice knew exactly what they were: Trolls. She had experience with trolls, but she didn't know what to make of this little army that surrounded her now. She was scared -- Appearances See also *Rock Trolls Book References ---- Category:Creatures Category:Male Characters Category:Arendelle Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Magic Users